Parent Teacher Conferences
by TaliDaniellaDavid
Summary: What happens when Tony and Ziva attend their daughters parent teacher conferences? Very AU, has nothing to do with my other story.


Parent Teacher Conferences. Warning: Major TIVA, very AU

Teachers POV

Ugg, conferences are exhausting. Concerned parents asking stupid questions about their kids, and not accepting that they do anything wrong. Glancing down at my clipboard, I check who is next on the list. My eyes scan down, mentally checking off the parents who have visited. Finally, 2 from the bottom, I see a new name. Ziva and Tony Dinozzo. Oh this should be interesting. I have been aching to meet Daniella's mysterious parents for ages. I know that they had me background checked, and Daniella says mysterious things about them. Daniella, is definitely a handful. She has permission to carry a knife, which I think is troubling. She is 7 years old for goodness sake. She cant actually know how to use it. I shake my head in confusion and wait for the inevitable knock on the door. About a minute in a half later, I hear it.

"Come in" I call, and sit up straighter in my desk, anticipating what is to come. A foreign woman and a handsome middle aged man walk in. The woman is smirking slightly, and the man is grinning, but seems a bit shaky. As they walk to my desk I hear a bit of their conversation.

"You should have let me drive, Zee-vah, and then I wouldn't feel the need to barf all over Daniella's drawings"

"Ahh, my little hairy butt, then we would have been late. You need to stay on the bottom of your paperwork"

"Its on top of Ziva, not bottom of. And its not my fault Gibbs decided to move the deadline up"

"Shut up Tony, you know what I can do to you. Now, lets talk to the teacher, yes"?

I stand up, and reach out my hand. "I am Mrs. Kline. You can call me Becky".

"Ziva Dinozzo" She reached out and shook my hand, as did her husband, who introduced himself as "Anthony Dinozzo. Call me Tony". I was amused at his personality, now I know where Daniella got it from.

"Shall we get started then"

"Yes, you daughter Daniella is a great student, she does well in all subjects. She is picking up on Spanish quickly, and as I understand it, already knows two languages. I think you should talk to the principle about an accelerated program or skipping a grade."

At this her parents smiled at each other. "But", I continued, "she has some difficulty staying focused, and she has a tendency to tease and pull pranks on her friends and other students".

"Are the pranks harmless? We will talk to her about it. Thank you for informing us"

"She gets the whole 'languages are easy' thing from here mother. Ziva here knows at least 5 languages".

"Seven, actually Tony. English, Hebrew, Spanish, French, German, Arabic, and Russian".

Wow, what do her parents do, are they spies or something? Now its time to bring up the knife, I am NOT looking forward to this.

"I have a concern, why does Daniella carry a knife? I know she has permission from the principle to carry it, but surely she doesn't know how to use it. She is seven".

"Well" Tony exclaims "that has an easy answer. Gibbs rule #9, never go anywhere without a knife"  
"I thought that that was rule 12? And what is rule 7 again Tony"?

"Rule 7 is Always be specific when you lie, and rule 12 is never date a coworker".

At this, they both snorted, and commented how that went down the drain under their breath. "But what do these rules have to do with your daughter? And does she know how to used it. I suggest you confiscate the knife, and keep all weapons locked until she is 18". Ziva snorted

"She knows how to used is very well, she can throw it with amazing precision. And no, I will not confiscate it, nor will I keep all my weapons locked up. I have too many to fit in anything lockable, and Tony and I carry guns at all times. And knifes"

"May I ask what you do for a living?" I was insanely curious, and alarmed. Were they police or something.

"Tony is a NCIS special agent, which stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service, and I am a Mossad liaison officer". I nodded, pretending to know what that meant, gave them a few of Daniella's drawings, and they left.

When I got home that night I looked up Mossad. I almost fainted when I found out what it said. I had talked to an assassin. And I taught a mini-assassin. I quit my job the next day, and moved to rural South Dakota.


End file.
